1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an escape device provided on a roof of a multistoried or high-rise building, and more particularly to an escape device for use in saving lives in the event of an emergency, such as fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a considerable number of fires have occurred in multistoried or high-rise buildings. During the resulting emergency, and despite existing escape provisions in buildings, such as escape stairs, escape chutes, escape ladders and the like for saving lives of escapees, the lives of many people are jeopardized and in the worst case, the loss of lives results. Under the aforenoted circumstances, nevertheless, there is a tendency to increase the height of buildings, so that the conventional type escape devices can no longer ensure the safety of lives of people. Accordingly, many kinds of escape devices have been proposed to this end for multistoried buildings. However, these devices pose problems in the construction and handling of the escape device, and in the safe descent of escapees from a burning building.